Life of a visually impaired person is difficult as compared to other people. They have very limited choices when moving or walking from one place to another or finding their own objects. Sometimes, these simple acts of walking and finding their own objects turn out to be dangerous or harmful for them. Therefore, they have to either employ the services of another person or use the help of a guide dog which will assist them in walking and fetching objects of their use. But when the vicinity of the visually impaired person is known to him, he does not hire a person or a dog and has to face difficulties even with the slightest change. Most of the times the visually impaired person wants themselves to identify certain objects without the aid of another. Therefore, the visually impaired person relies highly on their other senses to do the activities.
Based on this, there are many devices available in the market for visually impaired users which assist them in accomplishing various tasks such as reading, typing, finding their objects, navigating face recognition, browsing Internet etc. Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,497,367, 5,917,174, 5,971,279 illustrates the technologies using the barcode readers for finding the objects of the visually impaired user. Since, the use of this technology engaged the visually impaired to carry the barcode reader in their hands and they had to scan every object placed in their vicinity, the process became highly undesirable and time consuming. To overcome the limitations of the prior arts, the invention US20050208457 bought the use of camera coupled to an eye wear for finding the objects of the visually impaired users. But as the line of sight of the camera used in this invention was limited it was not efficient enough to determine the complete data of the proximally placed objects. Therefore, the visually impaired user had to face difficulties while searching for objects. Moreover, this invention was also unable to warn the visually impaired users when there was any obstacle in their path. The invention US20130035742 overcome the limitations of the invention US20050208457 by providing the high resolution camera to assists the visually impaired user for providing the information about the person standing next to him. Since, this invention had a limitation of face recognition only it was not able to detect the objects placed in the surroundings of the visually impaired user.
Therefore, a need exist for such a system which accurately navigate, find objects and recognize the face of the person for the visually impaired user.